


Defending

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP as kids who are best friends. Now imagine that Person A is being teased for “looking different” because they’re really tall, very short, they have a big nose, etc. Now imagine Person B standing up for Person A, and Person A thanking them afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was always mocked for his eyebrows as a child. People would point and laugh at him almost every day. He never said anything about it, but it hurt him. It wasn't his fault that they were like this, he couldn't change it no matter how hard he may have wanted to. He only wished his classmates would stop, everyone did it and it upset him. Well, not exactly everyone. There was one person who didn't.

Her name was Shizuka Matsuki. She was a shy and reserved girl who didn't talk all that much. She never made fun of him, partly because she was constantly picked on herself, and they talked every once in a while, but to say they were friends was probably too much. It would be nice if he could call her that, but she was so private that he couldn't tell. Until one day.

Ishimaru was walking home from school by himself, as he always did, but halfway there he was stopped by a group of kids. They were there to mock him and his large eyebrows again. He was prepared to stand there and take it, try to ignore them so he could get home, but then someone stepped in front of him.

"Stop it!" Matsuki said, a slight bit of fear in her voice. It was taking all of her courage to stand up for him. "L-leave him alone!"

"Hm? You trying to stand up for him?" One of the kids asked, unable to believe someone like her was doing such a thing. "And just what are you gonna do if we don't?"

"I...I don't know!" Matsuki answered. "But there's no reason for you to be making fun of him for his eyebrows like that! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"You're right, this is a waste of time." Another kid said. "Especially since picking on you is much more fun!" A third kid pushed Matsuki down to the ground, causing her knee to get scraped. Light sobs escaped from Matsuki as she held on to her bleeding knee. "See? You give us a reaction!" The kids laughed as they walked away, leaving Ishimaru and Matsuki alone.

Ishimaru walked over to her and held out his hand, offering it so he could help her up. Trying to wipe away her tears, she took his hand and stood up. "...Sorry." she said. "I wanted to help you, but I didn't fix anything." She looked down at her feet somberly, believing that she did nothing.

"Why did you help me?" Ishimaru asked, genuinely curious about her actions.

Matsuki looked up, and Ishimaru thought he saw her pinks turn slightly pink. "I've watched them pick on you before." she said. "And every time they do, I get sad. There's nothing wrong with your eyebrows. They shouldn't be making fun of you just 'cause they're bigger than everyone else's."

"You don't see anything wrong with them?" Ishimaru asked.

"No." Matsuki said. Her face definitely started going pink at this point. "I like them, and I think they look nice. I'm just tired of seeing you getting bullied like I do. So I wanted them to stop being so mean to you for that, but I messed up. I shouldn't have tried in the first place."

"No, you're wrong." Ishimaru said, taking the young girl's hand in his own. "It means a lot to me that you did that. Thank you!"

Matsuki didn't know how to react, and tried to hide her face with her scarf. He noticed that she seemed to do that when she was nervous or embarrassed. "Y-you're welcome!" she blurted out, though it sounded slightly muffled through her scarf.

The two of them walked hom together that day. And Ishimaru was certain of it now, the two of them were definitely friends from that moment on.


End file.
